Reach For The Stars
by DCQ GameCrasher
Summary: Leah Jones and her twin brother Sam (my Oc's) have been living on their own ever since their parents died during an expedition of the Survey Corps. With no one left to help them they open a bakery, working day and night to stay afloat. Life was hard but simple...until the one day the Titans decided to fight back. (!Warning: This Story contains swearing!)
1. AN To Clarify A Few Things

**Hello dear Reader. Thank you very much for taking a look at my story. To clarify this right away:** **This is MY Story** **, which I'm currentely writing in German.** **I'm translating MY work here** **, so if anyone ever writes something like: "You stole this. You only translated it from German to English" or vice versa, then I know you cannot read properly. Also I am German which means:** **awkward grammar and unnecessary commas can be expected** **. Another Thing that can be expected is a** **really long delay at some point** **, not because I am "busy" or anything, but because I tend to be extremly lazy. So I'll try to convert short chapters on a regular basis. Weekly or something. And please note, that** **this story is also accessible on quotev** **under my account. The AoT plot and the characters don't belong to me, but Leah and Sam Jones as well as any new characters I may or may not decide to add do. Anyways...enjoy!**


	2. Meet The Jones Twins

**Name:** Leah Jones  
 **Age:** 12 _(gets older during story)_  
 **Looks:** _(picture of the story - girl on the right side)_  
 **Personality:** very intelligent, determined, harsh but honest, seems cold and emotionless _(more will be revealed during the story)_  
 **Likes:** baking, spending time with her friends and brother, training, reading  
 **Dislikes:** people who act before they think, showoffs  
 **Family:** Sam Jones _(Twin brother; alive)_ , Emmaline Jones _(Mother; deceased)_ , Gilbert Jones _(Father; deceased)_  
 **Best friends:** Armin, Mikasa, Eren  
 **Love interest:** unknown _(~suggestions are appreciated~)_

 **Name:** Sam Jones  
 **Age:** 12 _(gets older during story)_  
 **Looks:** _(picture of the story - boy on the left side)_  
 **Personality:** a little bit reserved at times, kindhearted, stands his ground _(more will be revealed during the story)_  
 **Likes:** baking, spending time with his friends and sister  
 **Dislikes:** hard training, betrayal  
 **Family:** Leah Jones _(Twin sister; alive)_ , Emmaline Jones _(Mother; deceased)_ , Gilbert Jones _(Father; deceased)_  
 **Best friends:** Eren, Armin, Mikasa  
 **Love interest:** Sasha Blouse


	3. 1) A Not So Daily Routine - Part 1

With a light grunt the brown haired boy swings the heavy sack over his shoulder. „Well...This would be the last sack for today. Where are we going again?", he asks the brown haired girl next to him. „Dauper.", she answers with a uncaring tone. „Dauper, huh. We've never been there. How far is it?" „If we hurry and those Garrison jerks don't get in our way, we'll be back at night." „So about half a day?" „Yes. This time we have to pass Rose and keep to the south." „Awesome! Finaly we're able to progress further in!" The excitement in Sam's voice is obviouse. Even his eyes show it. Leah ignores her hyped brother who is jumping up and down by now and swings two sacks over her shoulder. The brown haired boy notices this and looks confused at his sister.

„Why are bringing another sack? The order form says only two sacks of bread." „We're going to pass a wall, Sam." „And what are you getting at?" With an annoyed sigh Leah turns around to look her naive brother in the eyes. „Do you really think those bastards from the Garrison will let us pass just because we have an order form?" Suddenly the boy understands what his sister means with that and his eyes start to widen. „But...Leah. This is bribing!" „That's right.", says the brown haired girl as she ties the sacks to the saddle of her majestic black horse. Sam does the same, still a little dumbfounded. „That's not right. We already have enough work as it is. Every morning we have to wake up before sunrise to get the orders ready and at the end of the day there's still not enough left for everyone."

„That's just how it is, Sam. We are bakers, they are soldiers. Everyone has to bow to someone. The rich rule the poor. That won't change. You just have to swallow your pride and keep going with your head held high." With a slightly lowered head and clenched fists the brown haired boy mumbles something and mounts his brown and white sprinkled horse. „Well, then.", says Leah and mounts her horse too.

 **Time skip**

 **~ Leah's P.O.V. ~**

As we finaly reach the gate of wall Rose, Sam and I dismount our horses and are imediately approached by two men from the Garrison. „What the hell are you snotty brats doing here, huh?",speaks the first one right into my face, which nearly makes me throw up since his breath smells like alcohol really bad. Without another word, because I fear that if I try to talk now I might lose my breakfast, I hand the order form out to the drunkard. He harshly rips it out of my grasp. I am mentaly prepearing myself to hand over the third sack of bread. „Delivery of bread for Dauper.", he murmurs. He starts laughing loudly, crumbles the order form and throws it over his shoulder. „Hey Tom, you hear that?",he says as he turns to his collegue who has been keeping an eye on my brother all the while. „These brats deliver bread to Dauper." „Dauper.", the other man, who's name apparentely is Tom, repeates. „Well. The won't miss one sack less, right Jack?" Those pigs! But I've already expected this and prepared myself. Right as I'm untying the extra sack of bread from my horse, Argro, a voice makes me freeze in my movements. „No. The bread is for the people in Dauper, not for you." Sam. Slightly shocked I turn towards my brother who now stands before the two men with a pointed look.


	4. 2) A Not So Daily Routine - Part 2

**~ Sam's P.O.V. ~**

Shit! Me and my big mouth. The two men look at me with smug smirks on their faces. „Oh. Is that so?", says the man named Jack while walking towards me and crouches down so we are face to face. My hands are clenched into fists and my entire body starts to shake. I'm such an idiot! Why do I never think bevore I say something. The man in front of me lifts his arm. Expecting a punch in the face, I shut my eyes. But all I feel is a hand on my head. With a soft laugh the soldier ruffles my hair. „Well, squirt...", he says and stands up again. Sighing in releive I open my eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see, that my sister is still pretty tense. As I turn back to the soldier who was in front of me, I feel my breath catching in my throat. The man has his arm drawn back, ready to throw a powerful punch to my jaw. „I don't give a single shit about the people there!", he screams. His fist coming closer.

Everything happens like in slow motion. The fist is coming closer and then...nothing. No pain. No throbbing. Nothing. The fist has stopped right before my nose. I breath really fast and tears have formed in my eyes without me even noticing. By taking a closer look at the two men, I can see that both their faces are masked with pure shock, while their eyes are glued to a knife which is stuck in the wall right beside of the guy who just wanted to punch me. „Here.", my sister starts to speak and throws the extra sack of bread to the soldiers feet. „Take the sack and let us pass. Or do you want your superiors to find out, that you attacked two little children even after they gave you what you wanted?" The man in front of me swallows hard, but gets a grip of himself a few seconds later. „Come on, Tom. Let's just open the gate for these little shits." They take the sack and walk away to let us pass and suddenly I feel a soft touch on my shoulder. I turn around and see that it's Leah. She looks into my eyes with an indefinable emotion and motions for me to mount Cookie, my horse. Without another word I do what she wants. Dammit! She's probably disappointed in me. Why do I always have to get involved.

 **~ Leah's P.O.V. ~**

I pull my knife, which I threw at the jackass a moments ago, out of the wall and put it back into my belt loop. After that I mount Argro and ride at walking speed through the gate of wall Rose. A look over my shoulder tells me, that my brother is following. His head is bowed down and his face slightly hidden by his hair. I'll have to have a heart to heart with him later. Wow. Now I really sound like mother. She always had to scold him back then too. He has always been that kind of person that listens to their heart instead of their head. That's what makes him Sam. And that is also one of the things I hate of him. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, he's the only family I have left. But he never thinks about the consequences of his actions. That more than often leads us into hairy situations like the one we just had. Even if he technically is a few minutes older it has always been me who protects him.

Most would think that this is embarrasing to him, like it is to his best friend Eren Jaeger who has a similar relationship with his adopted sister and my good friend Mikasa Ackermann, but on the contrary. Sam knows that he acts too rashly and isn't very strong. But unlike Eren, he admits it. This sometimes makes me question how those two can be such good friends. Of course: They're both stubborn as hell, but their personalities couldn't be more different. All of sudden I realize that we're already in Dauper. Dauper is a small huntsmen village, which is located on the south border of wall Rose. Sam and I dismount our horses and let them graze in front of the village. Each of us takes one sack of bread. „I'll take the left side, you'll take the right.", I say to my brother who is still sulking and walks towards the first house. This makes me sigh and like him I begin to hand out the rations.

 **~ Sam's P.O.V. ~**

Still feeling down, because of the recent events, I walk from house to house and hand out the monthly rations. For people from Sina or the richer districts of Rose this wouldn't even be enough for breakfast, but for poor people who have known this kind of life since their birth it's more than enough and can even be used up to three months if stored correctly. As I think about different things I nearly don't notice how the sound of fast aproaching steps is getting lounder. Right as I want to turn around and see what this is all about, I'm being jumped by someone. „FOOD!", a girls voice screams, before my back meets the cold, hard ground. After a few moments I realize I'm looking into a pair of olive-colored eyes...very beautiful, olive-colored eyes...And shiny brown hair, which reminds me of the delicious crust of coarse bread. The girl who is leaning over me right now stares at me with sparkling eyes. „Are you one of those bakers from Maria? The ones who hand out the monthly rations?", she asks and I can't help but to notice her cute little accent. „Sh-Shinganshina, a-actualy.", is all I manage to stutter, as my face gets really warm. Am I blushing!? Before I can say another word the girl stands up and holds out her hand, which I gladly take to get back on my feet.

„My name is Sasha Blouse. What's yours?", she asks. „S-Sam. Sam Jones" Why can't I stop stuttering, I make myself look like an idiot! Sasha's eyes are glued to the sack of bread instead of me, so I'm not sure if she even listened or is interested in my answer for that matter. And if I'm not mistaken, there's some drool at the corners of her mouth. That's...kind of cute. I never thought that I'd ever meet another girl as pretty as Mikasa, if not prettier. And this one is actually talking to me! I grab two loaves of bread out of the sack and hold them out to Sasha. Her eyes seem to turn into stars as she sees the loaves in my hands. „Two? For...ME!?", she exclaimes impressed. I give a slight nod and she takes the loaves, holding them to her chest like two infants. „ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU SAM!", she chants and gives me a hug, which makes my face turn a deep shade of red. Somehow I still manage to hug her back. „No problem.", I tell her. „I'll bring those home right away. Bye Sam! I hope we'll see each other again soon!", Sasha calls out over her shoulder after we ending our hug and sprinting down the village. All I can do is stare at her until I can't see her anymore. After a few more seconds of standing there like a moron I take the sack of bread and hurry with handing out the rations left, before Leah has one more reason to scold me today.


	5. 3) The Oath

***Time skip – Back in Shiganshina***

 _ **~ Leah's P.O.V. ~**_

Sam and me were done handing out the rations in Dauper and on our way back he seemed happier. I wonder if this had to do with our visit in Dauper. After tying Argro and Cookie to their stalls next to the bakery, we decide to go for a little walk, before the sun sets completely. Sam and I are strolling down a small path and I take the opportunity to talk to him. But he beats me to it. „You don't have to say anything. I know, what I did this morning at the gate of Rose was dumb. It's just...so unfair." Suddenly he stops midstep, which makes me turn around. Just like earlier, he has his hands clenched into fists and looks at the floor. The ground under his feet catches the small tear drops as they fall from his eyes. „Mother and Father risked their lifes for the sake of humanity and those guys...they-they hide behind their walls in safety and do absolutely nothing except for eating and drinking away what's not theirs. It's not fair!", he screams. It has been four years now since our parents died. They were two of the best soldiers of the Scout Regiment. This also was the reason for their deaths. It's no secret that the Scouting Legion had many useless losses over the years and haven't found out anything new or relevant about the titans. So basically our parents death was in vain. I'm extremely worried that Sam wants to follow in their footsteps. But even if it is so, I won't let that happen. Even if he decides to enroll for the military, I'll make sure he gets a spot in the Military Police. They may be assholes just like those guys from the Garrison, but at least Sam would be safe with them and could live a decent life. At the Scouting Regiment he wouldn't even last a day with his rash acting. I walks towards my brother and softly grab his shoulder. He looks me in the eyes with his own, tear-stained ones. All I do is give him one of my rare smiles and he knows what I mean without us exchanging any words. I guess it's a twin-thing, because this has always been a way of communication for us. A painful yell brings an end to our silent conversation. Imediately my gaze wanders in the direction of where the yell has been coming from and what I see is a little blond haired boy laying on the ground who is being beaten up by three bigger ones. This situation is all too familiar with me and I grab my knife as I start running towards the bullies.

 _ **~ Normal P.O.V. ~**_

The three boys notice the brown haired girl running towards them with a knife in her hand. „O-Oh shit!", yells one. „It's Leah!" As the other two hear the girls name they freeze in shock and start to sweat heavily. „Let's get out of here!", they scream and run down the other way as fast as bullets. Leah and Sam stop right infront of the blond haired boy, who is still laying on the ground. „Armin.", Leah speaks to the boy. „Is everything alright? Can you stand up?", she asks concerned. „Yes.", Armin answers. „Thanks, Leah." „Armin!", another voice yells. The three kids turn towarda it's direction and see a brown haired boy run up to them, followed by a beautiful black haired girl, whos red scarf sways in the light breeze of the wind. „Are you okay?", Eren asks his friend while gasping for air, as Mikasa and him reach them. „Yes. I'm okay.", Armin answers.

 ***Timeskip***

The five children are sitting on a short flight of stairs while the sun is setting. All of them are hunched over a book which Armin has brought with him. „And this, this is called ocean. A huge body of water which consists of tons of salt.", the blond boy eagerly tells his friends after showing them a picture in said book. „What?! That's nonesense. Salt is extremely rare.", Eren exclaims with suprise. After further discussing the world beyond the walls Eren begins to talk: „I'll see it soon...the world outside these walls." His four friends look at him confused at this statement. „Yes. I will see it when I join the Survey Corps." „Then we'll see it together, right Eren.", Sam says. „I will also join them. Just like mother and father.", he continues with pride, his eyes following the sun which has nearly disappeared behind the wall. „Then you'll also die like mother and father.", Leahs says in an eerily calm way. All eyes have turned to the brown haired girl by now. „How could you say something like this?!", Sam yells at his sister and stands up in front of her. „Because it's true.", she answers with the same nonchalant voice. Her eyes are glued to the ground. The atmosphere has become very tense and neither Eren nor Armin or Mikasa dare to say anything. „Mother and father were two of the strongest members of the Survey Corps. They had been for years, even before we were born.", Leah tells her brother. The other three children watch the Jones siblings with various emotions. „And despite their years of experience, despite their training and their skills...What I want to say is if our parents couldn't survive than what makes you think you can? Especially with your 'act first, think later'-nature. If you really have to become a recruit at least choose the garrison or try hard enough to be able to join the military police. That way you're sure to live a life in some kind of prosperity and safety." With every word Leah says Sam gets more angry. He is clenching his hands to fists and tears build up in his eyes until he starts to shout: „You want me to join those assholes?! Are you insane?! I don't care if I die like mother and father! That's better than sitting on my ass and do nothing besides making life worse for the innocent civilians! Then I'll die for something important, but I won't die without taking at least one of those fucking titans with me!" After this emotional speach Sam stands there breathing heavily. A few moments of silence pass until Leah stands up and looks her brother in the eyes. „If that's so...", she starts. „Than we'll have to sign up for training as soon as possible." Sam can make out a soft smile on his sisters face which makes him smile in return. He pulls Leah into an embrace, their friends watching with happy expressions on their faces. „Wait a second.", Armin, who is usually pretty shy speaks up all of a sudden. „Do you really think you can get rid off of Mikasa and me that easy? I will go with you and join the Survey Corps too." „Armin is right.", Mikasa agrees. „I go where Eren goes." „Then it's settled!", Eren says with a huge grin on his face and holds out his arm so the inner side of his hand is turned towards the ground. „When we're finally old enough we'll sign up for training and do our best to join the Survey Corps." Mikasa mimics Erens move and puts her hand on top of his followed by Sam, Armin and Leah. The five friends look at each other with determined and happy when suddenly...

 **POOOOOOF**

...the ground starts to shake and the children try to keep their balance. „W-What was that?", Armin questions out loud. „Was that an explosion?" They look through a small alley and see that a huge crowd has formed, all of them starring toward the wall. Armin is the first one who moves to see what all the ruckus is about. „Hey! Armin!", Eren calls out to his friend and follows him. Mikasa Leah and Sam do the same. „What happened?", Leah asks after they have caught up with Armin. „What's there to see?", Sam tries to press him. But as the stragglers follow Armins eyes towards the wall their breath catches in their throats. A huge grotesque red hand rests on top of the wall. „You've got to be kidding...", Armin manages to say. „This wall is over fifty metres high..." „There they are...", Eren whispers. „...the titans." And at that moment a gigantic humanoid head peeks over the wall. The titan appears to be made out of only flesh and bones. Its eyes lay deep inside its sockets and a threatening grin spread upon its face. Hot steam comes from its body. The air seems to vibrate as the colossus strikes out its leg. Neither the five children nor the other people are able to move a muscel. Too shocked to do anything, like in some kind of trance. It happends very fast. The titan kicks a hole into the wall. A strong gust of wind blows trough the district and destroys everything. People scream as they are being hurled in the air and squished by rubble. It's pure chaos. As soon as it has happened it's over. „He-he kicked a hole into the wall...", Sam stutters after what feels like an eternity. The other people around them run away from the wall in panic. „Run...", Leah whispers, but none of her friends seem to recognise her voice. All they can do is stare at the hole through which a lot of titans are moving in now. „We have to get out of here!", she yells at them which seems to break their trance. Eren is the first one to move, but in the opposite direction – towards the wall. „My house is over there...Mother...", he mumbles and starts to run. „Eren!", Mikasa calls out to her adoptive brother while she runs after him. Armin hold out his hand after his two friends and feels how its being held by another which drags him away from the destroyed wall. He looks up to see that Leah is the one who the hand belongs to. Sam clamping onto her other hand.

 ***Timeskip* (and also: past tense now...getting sick of grammar...)**

Luckily the five friends were able to get a spot on the fairy. Other didn't have so much luck. Armin had found his grandfather as he fled with Sam and Leah. Everything was lost. The entire area within Maria was now infested with titans. It was over. A look into Erens eyes was all the Jones twins and Armin needed to know what he and Mikasa had witnessed. This day changed all their lifes, but their promise was not forgotten. At this very day the five friends lay their hands on top of each others again, their expressions serious this time and what started out as a promise between friends turned into an oath.


End file.
